


The Girl They Want

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluffy, I felt down when I wrote this and this made me feel better, makes you feel better about yourself, romantic, will tug heart strings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: You are about to hear the nicest things





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually change around some pronouns and change the male character into whoever you want it to be. I just put David because that's who came to mind while I thought of this. If you want me to I can rewrite it and change it for the readers preference.

You are getting ready for your date. On this date, you look different more than you normally do. At the moment, you are standing in a garter dress looking at your planned dress. You feel odd. You are only doing this to sleep with the guy to get your mind off of things. There is a knock on your apartment door. You hide behind the door while you crack it.

“Hello?” You answer.

“Hey,” Your friend David says.

“What are you doing here?” You ask.

“I wanted to take a detour in town and here I am.” He chuckles slightly.

“Ah, well if you want, you can stay, but I'm leaving shortly.” You open the door with you pressed to the opposite side.

“Leaving where?” He asks, turning around to see you.

“Don't turn around! Walk ahead of me and wait until you hear my door please,” You say as you quickly scoot into your room.

“So where are you going?” He asks through your door.

“I, uh, have a date.”

There's an awkward pause while you sit on your bed in heels.

“Well I wish you luck on this date,” He says quietly.

“Thanks.” You chuckle.

“Hopefully he doesn't try to take any kind of advantage of you,” He says.

The sentence catches you off guard.

“Well what if I want him too?”

“Then I would suspect you had too much to drink.”

“Hold on, what are you saying?”

“That's not like you. I would expect you to have better judgment.”

“David, it sounds like you are trying to tell me what I can and cannot do.”

“Well it concerns me that you are turning into a bit of a slut.”

You pull your door open and glare at him.

“Really isn't any of your business anyway,” You say crossing your arms.

“I'm making it my business because-” His tone raised. “Because. . .” He tries again.

“Because why?” You ask.

He sighs.

“Because this,” He says.

He leans in and kisses you. He doesn't touch anywhere else but your cheek. You are taken very much by surprise, but you respond in turn. You bring your hand up to his cheek. He is the reason you need to get your mind cleared.

He separates and stands back a bit.

“Because I love you,” He says.

“Are you saying that because I'm standing in my underwear?”

“Not at all, but on that subject, this girl I didn't fall in love with.”

He picks you up and sets you on the small stool without your heels. He looks into your eyes.

“I want the girl with marks on her legs from childhood,” He says as he removes one of your stockings. “I want the girl who has scars,” He says as he removes the other. “I want the girl who is insecure about her stomach.” He says removing the garter slip leaving your bra. “I want the girl who blushes at every little compliment,” He says as he takes your hair down. “I want the girl who has many insecurities and has become my best friend,” He says as he lifts your chin.

He kisses you again sweetly as he sets you back on the floor.

“I want you for you. Not the sexy you, the nervous, adorkable, lovable, reliable, short, weirdo you,” He smiles.

“David, I believe you have her,” You say as you kiss him quickly.

After that is said, you change into your normal look: T-shirt and sweatpants. You call the guy you had a date with and tell him something came up. You and David sit on your couch watching anime and cuddle. David didn't reject you, he tells you that it's to prove it's not about sex, and that is all you needed.


End file.
